


boys in love

by l_casarotto



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, John Adams (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Period-Typical Homophobia, translated by the translator because i am bad in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_casarotto/pseuds/l_casarotto
Summary: Charles Adams 'life has always been complicated, since he was his parents' rejected Son, he had his "strange way" and it is obvious, it was horrible to court.Charles always felt different, but his peculiar part was only finally understood by him, When he met the son of a tailor
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Charles Adams (1770-1800)/John W. Mulligan Jr.
Kudos: 8





	boys in love

Since his birth Charles Adams was not treated with respect, his father always made a point of looking at him with disgust and contempt.

Every day, every night, Charles overheard his parents arguing about his manners, Of course Charles was always a polite boy, but fragile something that men couldn't be

Until one day when he was 6, where he was walking alone in the army (while his father was at an important meeting at Headquarters) and saw two soldiers, both colonels Dancing some apparently old music being played on a radio probably older than the radio itself music about the light of a yellowish lamp

The men were dancing gracefully, both the taller who was a little hampered by his unusual height, and the shorter who did the slowest steps, but so well executed that it was to be envious

Charles watched the men train until the moment they kissed, it caused some reaction in Charles's groin and that sensation went on when the shorter man jumped against the bigger one and got caught in his waist

The mood was quiet until a powerful one came up against Charles's body, a deep voice coming startling men, making them notice Charles and blush instantly

\- Was there a child watching us ?!

The biggest said in a nervous breakdown, it was possible to see that his big blue orbs were pooled at the time

The minor said quietly:

\- Calm down John, if he is here it is because he liked it - he bends down and puts his hand on Charles's shoulder with a slight smile - what is his small name? How did you get here? It's lost

\- He's Adams Alexander's youngest. No more questions for him now

The man behind Charles spoke coolly, pulling a strong accent together, which was impossible to identify.

\- Understood Marie! I say General Lafayette

The tallest man among them said, causing a light laugh between Hamilton and Charles and a frustrated look from the Man behind him, who soon entered the dorm and looked at Charles with a serious look

\- The meeting is over Adams project, your father is looking for you, he is lucky that I found you and not him

The man says in a cold, scary voice making Charles run from the dorm to a place with good light

\- You shouldn't have scared the boy Lafayette

Alexander said in a little irritated

\- You didn't see John Adams' black eyes staring at Von Steuben with disgust, it was the only thing he did at the meeting, while Washigton tried to argue with the other generals, that man is a coward and would not spare a child if she was interested in you two reminiscing about Alexander's 16th birthday?

The men were stunned by the words of the youngest

While that Adams car, Charles was dozing peacefully on the shoulder of his brother Quincy, who in turn was sleeping hugging a plush alligator given by one of the Generals

The car was quiet, John Adams was driving while his children slept soundly in the back seat

Upon arriving home Adams took Quincy and his alligator to his room on the first floor of the house

And when he went to fetch Charles for polo on the sofa, he saw the figure of himself climbing the dark wooden stairs to the third floor, where his small room was, with its only triangular window facing the front of the house.

When he arrives in his room he takes his "diary" where he drew (because he still doesn't know how to write) everything he thought was important that day, in which case he draws stick figures like his brother and a Green stain that probably was an alligator, the terrifying man who scared him and of course, the fun men he met in the dorm

The years passed and Charles grew up, Now Charles was a 27 year old boy, his childhood was always a little complicated, with suspicious looks on all sides, and now he knew why

Everyone thought Charles was gay, and it would be a horrible kick if he wasn’t right, Charles knew he was special, or rather, different since he saw those officers

But now, it would be Washigton's mandate, and Charles's father would be his deputy and young Charles, the rebellious boy who often ran away from home to go out (gay) to drink like a convict to wake up the next day in your bed and with a note from some boy, with his number, saying that he loved the night and that he took you home just so he wouldn't be discovered should set the example of a good boy

Obviously, no one knew that "Quincy Smith" was actually Charles Adams the son of the eternal vice president

Using fake names always helped him to get in place or prevent him from being forced into a political fight

Charles was getting more and more tired and sad every day, not that he helped himself, I mean taking his anti-depressants with vodka was never a good idea

Until one day his father bought a ticket to New York, got a job and an apartment with someone cheap for Charles, all to flee away

Who only discovered when he was put on the plane and left, the boy is alone, just him, his diaries (which were still in drawings), his medicines and the guy next to him

It was the most boring 4 hours of his life, but when he arrived at the airport he got a Surprise, Quincy (the only person who apparently cared for him in that family) said his boss would be waiting for him and there was the freckled man with hair like fire, a funereal look that was shown to have a beautiful violet color and finally, a beautiful gold band in her Left hand

As he approached the man, he soon noticed that he had seen him before and apparently the man felt the same

\- Charles Adams?

The man spoke in an animated tone, but it was still possible to feel a sadness in his eyes

\- Yes sir!

Said Charles with a shout of excitement

\- Nice to meet you, I'm Laurens ... Alexander Hamilton-Laurens, I will temporarily be your boss Charles

The man paused after saying the name Laurens, and you could see small drops falling from his eyes

But this moment of meeting is soon interrupted by Mr. Laurens himself who pulls Charles to the car

Laurens' car was a White BMW (or some expensive Charles car was never started), Hamilton was driving slowly taking care of all possible signals

To break the silence Charles asked

\- You were the guy from the dorm right? Where are the others? You know the tall guy and Marie

Laurens replied arrogantly

\- Lafayette is serving the French army and John ...

Laurens stops and starts to blush, getting ready to cry

\- ... John was fifteen years old, we had completed a year of marriage and he was looking for my stepdaughter Frances to spend the week with us ... When suddenly another car changed lanes and hit the front with both, they died instantly ... at least that's the story the cops gave me When I got the news by phone

The older man started to cry silently which made them stay quiet until they arrived at Laurens' law firm

Ironically called "Advocacy Hamilton", entering the site is an office next to a main table facing forward, where there is an expensive computer and a photo of two men smiling in the company of a little girl with a toothless smile and golden curls

\- Choose any one that is empty, I guarantee that No employee will hurt you ... ok maybe some

He says laughing while looking for it, he pulled a little sign under his office, it was a metal plate written "Charles Adams"

\- you can go for it anywhere, I will not leave here until you do this

Charles quickly went to an empty corner, and his only neighbor would be "J. Mulligan Jr"

He didn't notice that his boss went to him scaring him

\- John Mulligan is also new here, I hope he is a good company too

The days passed and Laurens saw from a distance both boys with bronze hair talking, Mulligan was taller with beautiful blue eyes and beautiful straight hair that went up to his shoulders, while Charles had beautiful dark green orbs and short hair so curly as a sheep's hair

No doubt they had good memories of his past life, of sleepless nights Talking to ... no, no, he doesn't need to remember that, John was dead and he wasn't coming back

Alexander lowers his family photo and goes back to work tirelessly, he knew he would have to close his company since apparently next month he would become a secretary in Washigton

Seeing all those people working tirelessly made him happy, knowing that everyone was there for some reason, Alexander let a smile escape his face when he saw his employees

Everything was in order and quiet, incredible as it may seem, the hours passed and the hours ended, all the young people left the office with tired looks except for Two, Charles Adams and John Mulligan were the last to leave and when they left , they were tickling each other, like true friends, until the biggest stopped and said timidly

\- Charles, I was thinking, this week my father will be on a sewing course, so if you want to spend there, for us to see a movie or something...

The biggest had a serious and errant voice that would scare anyone who didn't know him, young Mulligan spent his childhood learning to sew, being the son of the best tailor and owner of the largest clothing store in the United States, being his trademark your clothes made to measure and ordered

Charles's eyes opened with joy and emotion, which meant that he obviously accepted

At Mulligan's house (which was above his father's store) Charles was choosing the movie for them to watch while John made the popcorn, or it was Charles thinking until he felt a strong hug coming from his back

\- Have you decided?

Mulligan's deep voice whispering in his ear along with the hug made Charles's spine freeze, he had never felt it so he was soon afraid to continue

\- Mulligan, what are you doing?

He said in a fearful voice until he felt a softness in the embrace

\- I'm sorry, I thought you would like ...

The giant said sorry, letting go of Charles at once and sitting on the floor, Charles turning to see his friend with a look of regret, as if he were a bad dog

\- Okay John, you're sorry, just don't do it-

He is prevented from speaking because of a strong hug from his friend, who caused Charles's head to drown in John's chest.

He could hear the older man's breathing and the same caressing his curls, it was comfortable That position, until the older took his hand out of his hair and by the younger's chin, approaching and kissing him, it was the first time that Charles kissed somebody sober and the first time that John kissed somebody, when finished both were breathless and flushed

\- So, what do you have to say about it Mulligan?

The giant blushed with shame and said almost crying

\- EXCUSE ME! I THOUGHT-

But he was interrupted by Charles kissing him more deeply, this time the minor's tongue entered the mouth of Mulligan who tried to repeat the act without success

The kiss ends and they both look a little flushed and happy

\- You kiss badly John - Charles says in a comical tone - or is it lack of experience?

\- Probably both- John laughs embarrassed, but continues- So ... does that change anything in our friendship?

Charles laughs even more at John's face and responds

\- Mulligan, friends don't kiss romantically while they want to see a movie

\- You mean we are ...

\- Yes, if you accept

\- Of course yes! I accept to be your best friend

Mulligan says that to play with the expectations of Charles, who soon gets the joke

\- Funny

He says in a frustrated tone, but right after I peck on his new Boyfriend

The night passed, and they both ended up sleeping on the couch, with the TV on after some generic 90s horror movie, John slept playing all over the couch and Charles sleeping using his boyfriend's breastplate as a pillow

Everything was beautiful, until Charles Woke up, pick up his cell phone and see what they did while they drank, saw several pictures taken and one in particular caught his attention, it was one sent to his brother Quincy, the photo was a selfie of him lying on Mulligan, it was probably the last photo taken, but Quincy's answer was an audio that Charles dared to open.

The voice was hoarse and old, without a doubt it was his father's voice, he was saying horrible things about Charles's behavior or how he's a one-night stand, only that made him fragile until he saw arms around his chest (which was incredibly more hairy than Mulligan's) and a head resting against his

\- Good morning honey...

John's voice was sleepy which in Charles's view means he had a great night

\- Good Morning...

Compared to Charles, he was sad and lifeless, which made Mulligan make a hasty guess.

\- did he curse you?

\- As?

\- your father, did he curse you for that photo? For me he is very sexy, but for a person like his father he must be disgusting ...

\- how do you know him ?!

\- John Adams' reputation is well known, he's the kind of person who only loves those who suit him, but don't be sad, he won't do anything bad with-

\- he can split us up, he can punish me physically, he can destroy his-

\- Charles, my love- he says turning the smallest to him- I know there is a person who can help us

\- Assurance?

\- Absolute

He says kissing the smallest on the mouth, it was a short but passionate kiss

Minutes later Mulligan sends a text explaining his situation to an old friend of hers and Hamilton, Von Steuben was a "father" for anyone who arrived with problems of family acceptance or love involving Homosexuality

That was from her two adopted children to Alexander's ex-husband when he didn't understand his feelings for Alex.

Von Steuben had a heart for everyone, but not everyone wanted it

Upon receiving the Message the old man sent another saying that they were both to go home and for John to inform his father of the events

Days later, at Von Steuben's house, Charles felt sad he was alone with his boyfriend and Steuben, he couldn't leave the house, he couldn't drink, since Saying Steuben his health was so compromised that if he drank he was able to die

His method of making money was with online gambling as he refused to be funded by Von Steuben, it was hard to believe that if something happened to his kidneys (which were already practically rotten by the abuse of alcohol that Charles had had since the age of 13) there would be no no one to finance the hospital

But this method only made him lose more money, which inevitably made John finance his costs and so his days, which were from the front of the computer to the bed, the only place where he felt at peace, were gone.

At least until one morning when Someone rang the bell and Steuben went to open it, it was a federal car with the shadow of a small man in the back seat

Charles saw it from the terrified upstairs window, he recognized that shadow and knew his intentions

In a fit of nerves Charles started swearing all over the place waking up

\- Shit, shit, shit, shit ...

\- What do you hear dear?

Mulligan said this looking at Charles's back (which miraculously was just like his belly more hairy than John's) is his neck full of bites and hickeys

\- My father found us Muli, and I think he is not very happy to come here

\- Dear you are already, 30 years he can not rule on you ...

He says in a sleepy tone until Charles bursts

\- FORGOT HE'S THE FUCKING VICE PRESIDENT ?! AND MY DAD! I HAVE NO POWER ON IT!

Mulligan knew that living with Charles was a daily challenge, especially when it came to the subject of his family, he would panic and freak out and that was one of the cases when Charles just stopped freaking out When he heard the door open, John Adams had come in in their small room, where John was naked under the covers and Charles with only the bottom of his clothes (underwear and pants)

\- Apparently a bitch like you has a "favorite", right?

\- Dad ... please ...

He replied quietly still not turning to see his father

\- Please what? ARE YOU WANTING ME TO LET YOU ACT AS A BITCH AND SPOT MY IMAGE ?!

\- Dad, I've been with Mulligan for 3 years, he's not a quick fuck-

\- THAT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! IT'S NOT JUST WHY YOU ARE NOT A BITCH WHO SHOULD ACT AS ONE! OR DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THE LOANS IN MY NAME OR THE ABUSE OF ALCOHOL YOU HAVE ?!

At this moment Mulligan had to raise his voice

\- Mr Adams, Charles can no longer drink alcohol, he is too sick for this ... the loan was for kidney transplantation

Mulligan said sadly what did not change Adams' initial thinking

\- I understood what your "boyfriend" - he quotes with his hands and a light laugh - said, but it does not change the fact that I will take you to another place Charles! You are not worthy to be among these patients!

\- WHAT IF I'M SICK FATHER ?! WHAT WILL YOU DO?!

Charles's eyes were already yellow, which scared everyone in the room with the exception of Mulligan, his eyes that used to move between green and black were now completely yellow, mainly the white part of the eye, that was scary and irreversible

It was clear to all the "real" adults in the room what would happen to Charles, but to Mulligan it was not

Charles had liver cirrhosis, which explained his eyes and why he couldn’t drink anymore, and Charles’s disease level was already at a high level, there was nothing for his father to do except walk away, and so it did.

It was a long 3 months of pain and more pains until Charles Adams' liver stopped working and John Mulligan woke up next to a deceased in the place where the love of his life was.

Soon afterwards it was Steuben, where unfortunately one of his sons could see him one last time, after a year John Adams was president and Mulligan managed to find another family, this time with a woman and her 6 children, but Charles' memories there will always be, from the Man who stole his heart, his "purity", innocence and it is obvious that for John Mulligan, Charles Adams was perfect, so perfect, but John can never offer him an alliance, a house or a decent life, he I just asked for one ...

I love you


End file.
